Remember Teamwork?
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Another songfic... *sighs* I was possessed AGAIN people... anyway, Izzy reminds Tai of teamwork. (set three year into the future)


  
  
  


_I don't think you notice  
When you see my face  
I guess your waiting  
To spin me around again._  
  


Izzy looked up from his spot on the bleachers, seeing Tai and Sora running quickly down the soccer field. Matt was behind them, supporting as a defender, as the two made a play down the line.  
Izzy smiled softly as he watched his friends score and cheer loudly. The Odiba team was undefeated, mainly because of Sora and Tai on offense, and Matt defending. Nothing could get past the team.   
  


_Wheels, I guess, are turning  
Somewhere inside my head  
I know that this is  
Deeper than you get._  
  


The game started up again, and Izzy looked at the sky. Matt had asked him to join the soccer team, but he had declined. It wasn't as if he wasn't good or he didn't like it, it was more like he didn't want to impose.  
Izzy knew that Tai was extremely proud of his soccer skills. He and Sora made a great team. But Izzy knew how angry Tai had been when Matt joined, although he only told Izzy and Sora. Tai felt proud that he was one of the only Digidestined on the soccer team, and with Matt joining, it made them both soccer players.  
Izzy didn't want to go through that too, because he didn't want Tai mad at him, no matter if it was a stupid thing for him to be angry about. Izzy figured that it was just as well not to try out.  
  


_But you're coming back again  
You don't mean to waste my time  
But you're coming back, so..._  
  


A penalty was called, and Matt looked up in the stands to see if anyone was there that he knew. Mimi couldn't come, because she had art lessons, and Joe was taking a class in mountain climbing. But as he looked, Matt saw Izzy up in the stands, watching them.  
Matt felt pained as he saw Izzy. The auburn haired genius wasn't close to the group, even though he came to their games and stuff. Matt had noticed that ever since they came back to the real world, barely any of the Digidestined ever spoke to him, even though they had relied on him with their life in the Digiworld. Especially Tai, and he wasn't even aware that Izzy was alive anymore.  
  


_Don't tell me  
How to be  
Cause I like some suffering  
Don't ask me  
What I need  
I'm just fine  
Here finding me  
Me._  
  


Seeing Matt looking at him down on the field, Izzy smiled slightly and waved. He knew that the others probably wouldn't see him, or even if they did, wouldn't care. It was strange how only a few years could change things, even though Matt and Sora still talked to him at school. Mimi did too, sometimes, but he knew that she didn't want to be seen talking to a computer geek'.  
Izzy didn't care, really. Or at least, that's what he told himself.  
  


_I've already given up  
On getting through  
I never question  
Who I'm talking to._  
  


Kicking the ball out, Sora ran to get it. She was pretty good at these throw-ins, so she was usually the one chosen to take them. As she reached the ball, she saw Izzy up in the stands, waiting for the game to begin.  
Sora smiled slightly. She was really happy that he had come, mainly because she didn't really know anyone else. Both Matt's and Tai's families had come (including T.K. and Kari) but Sora had invited Izzy to the game, and was glad that he didn't just blow her off.  
Sora sighed a little. Her relationship with her mom had gotten better... for awhile. But once she started dating Tai, it had gone downhill. She didn't know what to say anymore, considering her mother didn't want Sora dating a jock'. She wanted her to date a nice, quiet boy.  
Izzy had been helping Sora. During times when her mother was extremely upset with her, Sora had Izzy come over and help her with her homework or something, just so her mom would get the feeling that Sora had dumped Tai. But really, it was all just a ruse to fool her, and once her mom had cooled down, Sora went over to Tai's to do homework again.  
Sora felt kind of guilty for having Izzy do that, but he didn't complain. Once, when Sora tried to apologize for it, Izzy said that he was her friend, and friends help each other.  
  


_Oh, so much for nothing  
But nothing means so much  
I know it's touching  
But I've been out of touch._  
  


As the game ended, Izzy stood up to leave. The Odiba team had won again, of course, 6-1. Tai had scored the last goal, diving and heading it in at the last minute. It had been a spectacular win.  
Izzy sighed, and slowly began to walk home.  
  


_And it's all that I can do  
I'm a sight for my sore eyes  
But it's all I am so..._  
  


Tai stopped Matt before he left, slightly angry. Hey, Matt. Wait.  
Matt turned around, looking at the once leader of the Digidestined. Tai was sweaty, and his eyes were narrowed. Yeah, Tai?  
Why did you let them score, Matt?! Tai asked sharply. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his brown eyes had a vehement look in them.  
  
Tai raised his arms in an outraged motion. We could have had a shutout if you hadn't let them score!  
  


_Don't tell me  
How to be  
Cause I like some suffering  
Don't ask me  
What I need  
I'm just fine  
Here finding me  
Me._  
  


Sora heard Tai yelling at Matt and winced. She stood there, amazed, as Tai glared at the blond boy, angry and upset because of one goal. Time seemed to have stopped at that moment, Tai enraged, Matt astonished. Sora's voice had caught in her throat, unable to speak. But another voice did speak up.  
It's a team sport, Tai.  
  


_I don't think you notice  
What I can't reach out  
I guess you're waiting  
On somebody else again_  
  


Izzy watched as Sora, Matt, and Tai turned to him, amazed. He simply raised an eyebrow and continued. It's like you said. If one of us gets sick, we all get sick. That's teamwork, too.' Remember Devimon's mansion, Tai? Do you remember how you told us all to work as a team?  
Tai's face grew confused. Izzy, this isn't the same thing.  
  


_Oh, so much for talking  
It's all been said before  
I'm hearing something  
But I wish you'd just say more._  
  


No, I guess not. Izzy continued, and Matt stared at him with a concerned look in his eyes. Izzy's face grew slightly upset as he proceeded to speak again. It isn't. Because we aren't a team here. Well, the Digidestined aren't. But Tai, you, Matt, and Sora are a team. It isn't Matt's fault that the other team scored. It's the teams'.   
After Izzy finished saying this, he simply continued to walk home, as if nothing had happened. But Matt knew that all of Tai's anger had drained out. Izzy was right.   
  


_But you're going off again  
When I try to just hold on  
But you're going off, so..._  
  


Time had stopped again. Sora watched as Izzy walked off, and realized something. Izzy was telling them something. Izzy knew that the once together team, the Digidestined, had fallen apart as the group had grown older. They just grew apart, going their own ways, and as the Digiworld stayed peaceful, the bond holding them together ceased to exist.  
Sora walked towards her bag, and began to take off her cleats and shin-guards. She realized that Izzy had been trying to hold the group together, and he wasn't succeeding. Izzy was a leader-type person, and he just couldn't do that. Since Tai didn't care, he had taken it upon himself, and failed.  
Sora sighed. Izzy was right. The Digidestined were gone. Only kids remained.  
  


_Don't tell me  
How to be  
Cause I like some suffering  
Don't ask me  
What I need  
I'm just fine  
Here finding me  
Me.  
_

  
  
  
A/N: I was possessed again, people. Mimato AND Taiora fans. *glares at the fans of those couples* ......I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. *sigh* Anyway, I know that Tai was weird in this fic, but.... well, I made Sora good! Isn't that enough?  
Anyway, this is another song by Vertical Horizon, called Finding Me. It kind of fits, kind of doesn't, but I love this song, and I needed a plot. *sweatdrops* Please REVIEW!


End file.
